Swiat Yakko
Yakko's World (piosenka) Edytować Dzielić YakkosWorld Yakko's World to piosenka z odcinka 2: Yakko's World / Cookies For Einstein / Win Big i prawdopodobnie najbardziej niedokładna z ich piosenek. W piosence Yakko wymienia wszystkie (cóż, większość) narody świata (w 1993 r.). Fragment śpiewanej wersji tego utworu obejrzano na YouTube ponad sześć milionów razy. Do dziś Rob Paulsen, głos Yakko, nigdy nie traci okazji do wykonania tej piosenki na żywo, rzadko z pomyłką. (co z nie-krajami?) Piosenkę napisał Randy Rogel, pisarz z Batman: The Animated Series i Animaniacs, którego syn studiował geografię. Kiedy zobaczył, że „Stany Zjednoczone, Kanada, Meksyk, Panama” wszystko rymuje, zaczął pracować nad tekstami i wysłał piosenkę do Animaniacs. Muzyka pochodzi z utworu „Jarabe Tapatío”, lepiej znanego jako tradycyjny utwór Mexican Hat Dance, tradycyjna meksykańska piosenka. i wszyscy go nienawidzą, PONIEWAŻ zepsuł kraje. Puerto Rico jest przyszlym 51 stanem USA (niestety rymy czasami nie mają sensu). Utwór został wydany na dwóch ścieżkach dźwiękowych: Animaniacs i Yakko's World. Piosenka była kilkakrotnie cytowana i parodiowana. W jednym odcinku Yakko śpiewa „All the Words in the English Language” w tej samej melodii, podczas gdy Dot Warner i Dick Button (sam się gra) komentują swój występ niczym olimpijska jazda na łyżwach. W „Cutie and the Beast”, kiedy Yakko pokazuje, że może powiedzieć pełne imię Dot (księżniczka Angelina Contessa Louissa Francesca Banana Fana Bo Besca Trzecia) bezbłędnie komentuje: „Och, dziękuję, panie Stany Zjednoczone Kanada Meksyk Panama! ”, Które były pierwszymi czterema narodami tej piosenki. (wow, możesz w sarkazm) W „The Sound of Warners” Yakko ma koszmar o flubowaniu tekstów. (Niestety) W jednym z odcinków Pinky and the Brain Brain pyta Pinky'ego, czy w rzeczywistości jest coś, co on wie, Pinky odpowiada: „Znam wszystkie słowa„ Yakko's World ”. (Zarówno Pinky, jak i Yakko są wyrażane przez Roba Paulsena.) W odcinku Pinky, Elmyra and the Brain, „Squeeze Play”, Brain mówił o swoim najnowszym planie, gdy Pinky wdał się w tę piosenkę, dopóki Brain go nie udusił. Spoczywaj na kawałki Zderzak komercyjny do animaniaków, który został użyty w WB dla dzieci! od 1997 do 1999 roku Tweety zaczął śpiewać piosenkę. W niektórych utworach, w których śpiewa Yakko, używany jest ten sam głos spikera. (Np. Kiedy podróżujesz z Nantucket ma spikera mówiącego „A teraz Yakko Warner śpiewa o czasie (chyba, HISTORIA ŚWIATA”). Piosenka została przywołana w odcinku Robot Chicken „Cheese Puff Mountain” „Animaniacs Kama Sutra”. Spis treści pokaż tekst piosenki Animaniaki - Świat Yakko- WYSOKA JAKOŚĆ-0 Animaniaki - Świat Yakko - WYSOKA JAKOŚĆ-0 Spiker: A teraz narody świata, ale niektóre z nich nie są narodami przyniesionymi wam przez Yakko Warnera! (wow yakko nosil panstwa) Jakko: Stany Zjednoczone, Kanada, Meksyk, Panama, Haiti, Jamajka, Peru, Republika Dominikańska, Kuba, Karaiby,(błąd takiego panstwa nie ma) Grenlandia (technicznie czesc danii ale ma niepodleglosc), Salwador, również. * hiszpański akcent * - Puerto Rico/POrtoryko(błąd terytorium USA), Kolumbia, Wenezuela, Honduras, Gujana i nadal, Gwatemala, Boliwia, a następnie Argentyna, I Ekwador, Chile, Brazylia Kostaryka, Belize, Nikaragua, Bermudy,(błąd, terytorium Wielkiej Brytanii) Bahamy, Tobago, San Juan,(błąd stolica Portoryka) Paragwaj, Urugwaj, Surinam, I Gujana Francuska(błąd terytorium francji), Barbados i Guam.(błąd terytorium USA) *Muzyka* Norwegia, Szwecja, Islandia i Finlandia, A Niemcy, teraz w jednym kawałku, Szwajcaria, Austria, Czechosłowacja, Włochy, Turcja i Grecja. Polska, Rumunia, Szkocja(błąd cześć Wielkiej Brytanii) , Albania, Irlandia, Rosja(błąd , film pokazuje cale ZSRR, Rosja to tylko jeden kraj zwiazkowy ZSRR, bardziej wypadalo by powiedziec ZSRR, Zwiazek Radziecki itp), Oman, Bułgaria, Arabia Saudyjska, Węgry, Cypr, Irak i Iran. Jest Syria, Liban, Izrael, Jordania, Zarówno Jemeny(błąd), Kuwejt, jak i Bahrajn, Holandia, Luksemburg, Belgia i Portugalia, Francja, Anglia(błąd cześć Wielkiej Brytanii), Dania i Hiszpania. * Szybsza muzyka * Indie, Pakistan, Birma, Afganistan, Tajlandia, Nepal i Bhutan, Kampucza(?), Malezja, a następnie Bangladesz, Azja,(błąd to nie kraj, nie błąd jeśli mowił Bangladesz, Azja czyli Bangladesz(znajduje się w) Azji(a)) I Chiny, Korea(błąd są dwie koree a nawet na mapie byly dwie), Japonia. Mongolia, Laos i Tybet, Indonezja, Wyspy Filipińskie, Tajwan, Sri Lanka, Nowa Gwinea, Sumatra, Nowa Zelandia, Następnie Borneo i Wietnam. (błąd błąd wyspy) Tunezja, Maroko, Uganda, Angola, Zimbabwe, Dżibuti, BOTSWANA! Mozambik, Zambia, Suazi, Gambia, Gwinea, Algieria, Ghana. * Jeszcze szybsza muzyka * Burundi, Lesotho i Malawi, Togo, Hiszpańska Sahara zniknęła,(błąd to bylo dawno temu przed piosenka) Niger, Nigeria, Czad i Liberia, Egipt, Benin i Gabon. Tanzania, Somalia, Kenia i Mali, Sierra Leone i Algiers, Dahomej, Namibia, Senegal, Libia, Kamerun, Kongo, Zair. Etiopia, Gwinea Bissau, Madagaskar, Rwanda, Mahore i Cayman,(błąd) Hongkong(błąd część WIelkiej Brytanii/CHim), Abu Zabi, Katar, Jugosławia ... Kreta, Mauretania, a następnie Transylwania,(błąd cześć rymunui) Monako, Liechtenstein, Malta i Palestyna, Fidżi, Australia, Sudan!